Don't Let Me Go
by Killer Kathy
Summary: A party left Bella and Edward questioning their relationship after some horrible comments were made. Will everything work out between them? Or is this the end for them? All human one-shot. I'd say slightly OOC. If you read, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


**Characters belong to the ****amazing**** Stephenie Meyer. This little story here is all mine though. I couldn't help but play with her creation.**

* * *

I opened the door. He was here; I could sense him. I could smell the scent of his perfectly muscular body. I could only guess where he was. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad that it almost hurt. He was the type of man every woman wanted to have, but not your typical stereotype. He was kind of lanky -not at all bulky- and tall. He also had the most gorgeous green eyes, and beautiful, untidy, and unruly, bronze-colored hair.

I walked further into the room. I felt my body getting hotter as I approached the room he was in. Every step made me more anxious than the last. Finally, I reached the door to his room. So many memories filled my head as I hesitated to grab the knob. After a moment of thought, I turned the knob and stepped inside. There he was, solitaire keeping him entertained. He looked amazing. His body was perfectly chiseled, almost as if he were a masterpiece made of marble. Boxers suddenly seemed like way too much clothing.

I walked to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He must not have heard me enter the room because he jumped at my touch.

He turned the chair around. "Bella" he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I startled you. I figured I'd stop by. I... uhm, wanted to talk to you about what happened." I said.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?" he asked, apparently still startled by my presence.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I should've known that Jacob being at the party would only cause drama. I never meant for this to happen. Those things people said about him and me," I sighed, remembering the horrible lies everyone kept talking about at the party, "they're not true. I know you probably don't believe me but-"

I was cut off by the force of his lips on mine. He put all his feelings into this kiss, licking my bottom lip, and I willingly parted my lips to allow his tongue in. Reluctantly, we pulled away when it was necessary for us to breathe.

"Bella," he breathed, "don't apologize. I know none of it was true."

This time, he kissed me again, but with less force. It was a soft and tender butterfly kiss. It made my heart skip a few beats. I was still amazed at how this man could affect me with such a small gesture.

"Breathe Bella" chuckled Edward. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. His eyes were dark with want and lust. I'm sure he saw the same emotions in me.

He moved his hands up my back, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Even with my shirt on, my skin felt like it was burning wherever he touched. I moved my hands up and around him, trying to close the gap between us. Somehow, he lifted me up and lay me gently down on his bed. Our kisses then grew more desperate and passionate. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled myself to him. I couldn't hold back my grin when I heard his moan.

"God Bella, you have no idea what you do to me do you?" he growled.

"No... not really," I managed to get out through my panting breaths, "but you can always show me."

"Mmm, I think I know just the way to show you" he said, and started kissing every inch of my face. He planted small butterfly kisses on my forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and skipped my mouth, much to my dismay.

"Edward" I breathed, "please kiss me. _Please_..."

"I _am _kissing you, Bella," he teased, "what did you think I was doing?"

That was it, I couldn't take his teasing. I needed him, so I grabbed his face and pulled him to my lips, both of us moaning at the contact. He bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth to him as he pushed his tongue inside. Our tongues wrestled for control, neither one willing to give up. He took his right hand and slid it down my arm, leaving goosebumps in it's trail, and traveled down to my thigh. He grabbed my thigh and hitched it up on his hip, moaning at the friction between us. He sat up suddenly and lifted his shirt over his head. I took that moment to grab him and flip him over and under me. I took his face in my hands and gave his a chaste kiss. I pulled away and he looked up at me with a smirk on his face. I leaned back and pulled my shirt over my head. I felt his hands on my hip, traveling up my sides and leaving me hot under his touch. He moved his fingertips slowly over my breasts, effectively making the peaks hard. I bit my lip but I was unable to keep the moan from escaping my lips. He turned us over again and unzipped his pants. I unzipped my own and he helped slide them off. He then lowered his lips to mine, and slowly placed kisses all over my face, moving to my neck and down to my collarbone. He moved his lips down some more, licking his way to my nipples, and gently sucked on them, eliciting yet another moan from me as my hands went flying to his hair, getting him to moan my name.

"Edward," I managed to get out, "I need you. _Now_."

That set him off. He ripped my underwear off and pushed himself into me. He pulled out and pushed right back in, going faster with every thrust. We cried out at the pleasure it gave us. My head was spinning, and I was unable to form any coherent thoughts. I heard his say something that sounded like "_I love you"_, but my brain wasn't able to register anything besides the fire I felt forming inside me. Our moans and whimpers mixed together, not allowing me to know who they belonged to, but I didn't care anymore. The fire inside me kept growing, my toes were starting to curl. My breathing was labored and too soon, I was flying. I moaned Edward's name. The pleasure within me was overpowering. I heard Edward yell my name out one last time as he too reached his climax. He collapsed on top of me, panting breaths coming from his mouth.

"I love you Edward" I said once my thoughts were back in check.

"I love _you_, my beautiful Bella" he said, "I'm sorry for overreacting. I wish I could make it up to you."

"There's nothing you need to make up for. You had a right to your actions" I said. "Besides, we can never be mad at each other for long" I added, bringing a smile to both our faces.

"I still wish there was something I could do..."

"Edward..." I started to say, as I brought my lips close to his, "just don't let me go."

* * *

**Plz review. Getting reviews are better than make-up sex!**


End file.
